Take Me Home Tonight
by BelladonnaFlames
Summary: "You're the one Berry,"   "I love you too, take me home tonight,"   Finally, she's found someone to love her. Puckleberry. One-shot drabbles
1. Take Me Home Tonight

**A/N: So I'm a puckleberry shipper all the way. So I need to do at least one one-shot about them. I don't know how it's going to turn out. Takes place after the events of Journey.**

Take Me Home Tonight

Puck got into his truck and pushed his key into the ignition, violently twisting them to start the car. Finn won…again. But there was no competition. If it were between him and Finn, the latter boy would always win. Finn had Rachel and Quinn under his thumb. Puck never could win with St. Finn around. Puck had a one track mind when it came to Finn and Berry. Since they dated, Puck had been unable to ignore the vivacious, slightly crazy brunette. Stupid damn Finn; Puck rolled his eyes and growled and he viciously threw his truck into reverse and flicked the headlights on. He gunned the engine, flipped the transmission to drive and was on his way home. It was dark, and getting late, his mom wouldn't care though, she thought he was at Finn's house; Puck's mom didn't know how furious her son was with his somewhat sometimes best friend.

Puck repeated his motto in his head 'I am Puck, I am bad ass, I always win,' as he fiddled with the radio dial, settling on a classic rock station, he was just in the mood for it. He tapped the steering wheel to the beat of a Guns N' Roses song he could never remember the name of, keeping a close eye on the streets. Puck did refer to himself as badass, but he was a careful driver, he had a mother and a little sister to look after. He kept a careful eye on the road in front of him, but focused on the sidewalk when he saw a figure dressed in jeans and hoodie walking on the sidewalk. The figure looked suspiciously like Rachel, how Puck imagined her out of her granny meets schoolgirl outfits. He pulled over to the side of the road and rolled down his window.

"Hey Berry," He called. The girl turned her face towards him and he could see her narrow her eyes.

"What can I do for you Noah?" She spat, her tone acid. Puck flinched, but he could see Berry was not herself.

"No harm Berry, just wanted to make sure you weren't going to get killed walking the streets alone," Puck said

"Since when have you given a damn about anyone but yourself?" The girl bit out, chewing on her lower lip with an intensity that Puck had never seen in her before. Actually it was kind of hot watching her bite her lip. He stared at that for a few seconds before registering what Berry had actually said.

"Look Berry, I care okay, I just don't like to let people see it," Puck said with a sigh. Rachel rolled her eyes, and quickly scrubbed at them with the heels of her palms.

"Come on Berry, you going to be okay?" He asked running a hand over his hair. Rachel walked towards the car wearily, and when she approached, Puck could see silvery tears tracking down her face.

"Berry, what's wrong? Do you need a ride home?" He asked, suddenly concerned, emotions be damned. Rachel nodded and opened the passenger door.

"Just take me home, please," She whispered, her voice defeated. Puck signaled back onto the street and drove the familiar route to Berry's house.

"What were your dad's doing, letting you walk around so late at night anyways?" Puck asked, after an eternity of listening to Rachel sniffling.

"They're not home," Rachel responded coolly, as if nothing had happened. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"You mean both of them left you home alone for who knows how long?" Puck asked. He glanced at Rachel and saw that the petite brunette had nodded in affirmative.

"Berry, I'm sorry, I mean I know we're not close, and I know you think I'm an arrogant jerk, and if you tell anyone about this they will never believe you because I am so bad ass, but I'm staying over. When you're this unhappy you can't be alone," Puck said, looking at the girl for her reaction.

"Who died and made you king of my life?" She shot back. Rachel was quick on the draw when she wasn't being dramatic.

"Look Berry, just take me up on the offer, otherwise I'll just sleep in my truck outside your house anyways," Puck warned. Rachel gave him a slight smile.

"Fine Noah, whatever, stay the night, just don't expect me to talk," Berry said, her voice resigned. Puck smirked, that was exactly what he expected, he just wasn't sure how he was going to get ice queen Berry to break. The tires of his truck crunched on the gravel as he pulled into her driveway. He shut the vehicle off, and when the radio stopped playing, the silence seemed like a void between them, it was like Rachel was keeping him as far away as possible.

"Come on Berry, I don't have keys for your house," Puck said, breaking the silence. The girl, with the motions of a zombie, opened the car door, slammed it behind herself, and walked towards the front door, pulling out her keys. Puck could tell there was something very, very wrong with the girl. He had never seen her hurting so bad she was a zombie.

Puck followed the pretty girl to her door, and watched as Rachel twisted the key in the lock and it clicked open. Rachel pulled open the door and Puck held it open for her. She ducked under his arm to get into the house, scrubbing again at the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Berry, it's okay to cry," Puck said. Don't kid yourself, you'd never see Noah Puckerman crying, but Noah was not a girl and Rachel was.

"Not in my world," The girl blurted out, her hand flying to cover her mouth when she realized what she had said. Puck tilted his head and smirked at the girl.

"Too comfortable around me Berry?" he asked.

"I have a name you know," She muttered.

"I know Rachel. I just like calling you Berry," He said with a genuine smile.

"So how about we both sit down, and you tell the Puck what's wrong,"

"I find your attempt at humour very trying Noah," Rachel said stiffly.

"Look Rachel, you telling me that you have problems is not the end of the world, we've all got them!" Puck said, reaching out for the girl's hand. Rachel let him take it and followed as he led her to a couch in the living room. He sat the girl down, and then sat beside her. She imperceptibly leaned into him.

"Berry, please tell me what's going on," Puck asked.

" I can't handle it anymore Noah, I need something or someone that feels like home, that will love me, that will care for me. I know I can be dramatic and crazy. Which does explain your other nickname for me," Rachel paused, looking pointedly at the male.

"But no one really cares, there's never anyone there to hold me tight. I lost faith in Finn a long time ago, my dads are never around, my mom abandoned me for another child, and I have no one who cares. It's no secret that barely anyone in the glee club even likes me," Rachel stopped talking and looked at Puck expectantly. The football player felt like someone had sucked the breath right out of his body. This was his Rachel feeling so alone and wounded, and he wanted to be there for her. He pulled the girl to her feet and into her arms.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, damn it, don't you know anything. Ever since we dated, I couldn't get you off of my mind. Berry, I'm not good enough for you, and I probably never will be, but I will always be here to protect you. I can be your home, the place that you run to when you need shelter. Berry, I love you. This may be the most unorthodox way of letting you know, but you're the one Berry," Puck said. Rachel fixed a hand on Puck's bicep, and her dark eyes met his lighter ones. He pulled her flush against his chest, smiling down at her. Her eyelashes were dark against her creamy skin as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Noah Puckerman, I love you too. So, take me home tonight," she said, looking up expectantly. Puck leaned down, and Rachel stood on her tiptoes, and when their lips met, it was like the earth stood still.

A spark ran through both of their bodies, and the kiss was gentle, the mint taste of Rachel's mouth lingering on Puck's lips. The girl's arms snake their way around Puck's waist, and the male brought on hand up to Rachel's cheek, and the other to the back of her neck, tangled in her silky dark hair. Puck kissed Rachel with increasing urgency, his tongue slipping gently between her soft lips, exploring her mouth. The sensation of kissing a girl like her would never get old. He pulled away to catch his breath, and just looking at Rachel's face took it away again.

"Berry, you're so beautiful," He murmured.

"Puck, can you cuddle with me? I get nightmares," Rachel whispered, licking her lips nervously.

"Sure thing babe," Puck leaned down and pressed another kiss to her ready mouth.

"But if you tell anyone, I will deny it, with my badassness and all," He smirked. Rachel smacked him, but then pulled him close again, closing her eyes and kissing him, letting her lips linger on his for a moment. When he pulled back she looked up at him.

"God Berry, I love you. You're so incredibly beautiful," Puck said; pulling her close and resting his chin on the top of her head, before planting a gentle kiss on her crown.


	2. Take Me Home Tonight Take Two

**A/N: Okay, well the response I got on the first chapter of Take Me Home Tonight was incredible. Not as many reviews, but a TON of favourites. LOVE YOU GUYSS! So I'm thinking of just writing a bunch of Puckleberry one-shots/drabbles under the same name. So without further ado, more events taking place after Journey.**

**Take Me Home Tonight, Take 2**

Puck shoved his hands into the pocket of his letterman jacket as he wandered the sidewalk, the streetlights casting an eerie glow on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about the babygate drama, and finally the birth of his beautiful daughter. If only he hadn't been attached to the baby. But he had to go and name her. Beth was the perfect name for his perfect baby girl, the perfect baby girl that he could never hold in his arms. He groaned and stared at the ground and scuffed his worn chucks against the pavement and ran a hand over his hair. He had to get the baby drama out of his mind. Find a girl or something, get some ass as some guys would say, one night stands, immoral conduct as Rachel Berry would call it. His conscience had begun to sound suspiciously like Rachel Berry as well, with its big words and his constant guiltiness at one-night stands…or other girls in general.

"What the fuck?" He growled. The troublesome brunette wasn't even his friend really; she was just some girl he dated. Who understood him, and who washed slushie out of his hair, and who generally cared for him and not just his status. Puck felt the anger rising up in him. Damn the girl who stayed on his mind forever. He whirled and smashed his fist into a nearby light post, groaning as he brought his hand back to his side. Puck knew punching inanimate objects hurt, but it wasn't supposed to hurt that much. He shook his hand, trying to ease the pain.

"That was stupid," the sweet voice startled him, and he whirled to face his 'attacker'

"What do you want Berry?" He asked, his heart speeding up just a little bit in his chest as she walked towards him. Wait, what was he talking about? He was Noah Puckerman, affectionately self nicknamed Puckasaurus Rex and he was unshakeable. Until Berry took his injured hand in her own. He watched her as she examined his hand, biting her lip.

"Does this hurt?" She asked, pressing on his knuckles.

"Ow Dammit, yes it hurts!" He yelled, pulling his hand away quickly.

"I was just trying to help," Berry said softly, her brown eyes huge and soft flashed with hurt.

"Well you don't have to make it hurt anymore than it already does!" Puck shot back.

"It's dangerous walking the streets alone, especially looking like that," the male said, trying to soften the blow by gesturing to Rachel's skinny jeans and green long-sleeved v-neck. She smiled slightly.

"You need to get your hand looked at Noah, I'll walk you back to my house and I can look at it for you there," Rachel said, looking down her nose at him, even though in her sandals she only stood at shoulder height on him. Puck rolled his eyes,

"Berry, just take me home, if you're that set on looking at my hand do it at my place," he said with a snort.

"Lead the way Noah," Rachel said, her voice unusually chipper. Puck couldn't understand how she wasn't feeling what he was feeling. His heart was beginning to race and his palms were sweating, if Berry asked him to kiss her, he would not resist. Wait, why would Berry be asking him to kiss her anyways? Oh, right, because he was Puck, he was the kind of man women begged for. He smirked, carried away by his fantasy.

"Noah! Snap out of it," Puck heard someone shouting. He shook his head and looked down at the small brunette hitting at his chest.

"Geez Berry, I thought I was wounded enough as it is!" he said with a smirk.

"Besides, that doesn't hurt, I'm a man made of steel," Puck illustrated this point by flexing his arms.

"See these guns? Yeah, that's steel right there baby,"

Rachel made a gagging noise in the back of her throat and rolled her eyes.

"Noah, be serious here, you're wounded, let me take you home," she protested. Noah laughed but complied, beginning the short walk back to his house. He could hear Berry beside him, struggling to catch up,

"Noah, slow down please, you should remember I'm much more petite than you, therefore my legs are not nearly as long, and I can not stay even with you while walking," She said in one breath.

"Berry, a simple slow down would be fine," Puck said, slowing his gait. He saw Rachel flush slightly under the soft streetlights.

"Sorry," She said.

"It's fine," Puck told her, turning to walk up his driveway. Berry, like always had stopped paying attention and was about to walk past his house when he grabbed her wrist. A flash of heat ran through his body, and he made eye contact with the female, startled expressions flashing across their faces. He dropped her arm,

"Sorry Berry, my house is this way," He said. They walked up the driveway in a somewhat companionable silence, Puck contemplating what had gone on between him and Berry. He pulled the house key out of his pocket and slipped it into the lock, and with a twist and click, the door swung open.

"Welcome to my house. My mom and sister are out of town, bathrooms just down the hall, medical supplies are under the sink," Puck said, walking into the kitchen and flipping the lights on. Rachel disappeared down the hallway; Puck assumed to retrieve said medical supplies.

"What happened with Berry was nothing back there. I can get any girl I like, girls love my bad ass personality and looks, I'm Puck, I'm irresistible," Puck repeated to himself, almost trying to convince himself of the fact. He took a deep breath and walked to the cabinets, pulling out two glasses.

"Berry, do you want something to drink?" He called,

"Sure, I would love a tumbler full of water if it wouldn't be too much trouble," She shouted in response, her voice echoing as it floated down the hallway. Puck turned on the tap, realizing the injury on his had was worse than he had assessed. His knuckles were bleeding, the skin split across all of them, and something jagged was poking up from the injury.

"Berry, you'd better get your ass out here and check this out," He yelled nervously. He heard Berry's footsteps, and then let out a sigh of relief as the brunette entered the kitchen with a box of first aid equipment, a vexed look crossing her face.

"I don't appreciate your referral to my ass as you so crudely called it," She told him snidely. He looked at her blankly and she just shook her head.

"Let me see your hand Noah," She said, her voice tinged with impatience. Puck held out the wounded limb and Rachel gasped when she saw it.

"We'll have to wrap this, and then bring you to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning," She said, her voice shrill. The female dropped the first aid kit on the table and flipped the switches open. She pulled out a tensor bandage, hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls, and gently took Puck's hand in her own. She poured the peroxide on the cotton balls and dabbed at the wound to clean it. Once the blood was cleared away, she placed some gauze over the cut and began to wrap the tensor tightly around the injury. She fastened it and let go of Puck's hand, almost immediately the male missed the feel of the Rachel's hand.

"There you are Noah, I need to get home, it's late. Go to the hospital tomorrow morning and get your hand looked after," Rachel said brusquely. She stood up to leave, but Puck reached up and grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking away.

"Noah, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me leave now," Rachel informed him, staring at the male hard.

"Berry, looking like you are, beautiful, it's not good for you to be walking home alone. It's late, it's dark, let me walk with you," Puck said softly. Rachel stared for a second, then nodded,

"If you insist Noah,"

"Oh, I most definitely do," the boy said with another smirk. He stood up and towed the girl out the door,

"So which way to your house?" He asked. Rachel pointed and they began to walk in the direction, fingers entwined.

"Puck, you can let go of my hand now," Rachel said. Puck dropped her hand, but immediately missed the warmth,

"So Berry, why'd you help me?" He asked, looking at the girl

"Why did you decide to walk me home?" she asked in response.

"Fair question, it happened somewhere between the point that I realized my conscience sounded somewhat like you, and the point that I realized I was in love with you," The words just slipped out as if someone had taken over his mind. Rachel stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, illuminated by the streetlamps.

"Noah Puckerman, did you just say you loved me?" Rachel asked,

"Um, well I suppose there's no taking it back now," Puck said with a shrug. He watched Rachel's reaction. The girl brought her fist to her mouth and began to gnaw on her knuckle.

"Well, I guess it's a long time coming," Puck was startled when the girl spoke,

"But Noah, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too," she said with a smile. The rush of joy that filled Puck's veins was unadulterated and pure.

"Only pretty sure?" He asked, backing the girl up to the lamppost, pressing his body flush against hers and looking down into her eyes.

"I think I can make you one hundred percent sure," he whispered with a grin, brushing Rachel's silky hair behind her ear, and sliding his hand down the side of her neck. The girl gasped at his cool touch.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," the girl said. Puck smirked,

"You're ruining the moment with your big mouth," He said, and he leaned down towards her. Rachel hurried the process, slipping her hands around the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to hers.

Their lips met like their limbs, in a tangle but still somewhat organized, as Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel's slim body and slipped his tongue between her soft lips, while running his fingers up and down the girl's neck and cheek. Rachel was kissing him with an unrivaled passion, and her hands were slipping underneath his shirt and up his sculpted chest. There was no other person who could touch him like this, get him turned on like this. He growled deep in his throat as Rachel nipped at his lip, and he pulled back slowly, looking her in the eyes.

"You're an incredible girl," he whisper growled, running his finger across her visible collarbone.

"Not as incredible as you," she retorted, standing on tip-toes and nipping at his earlobe.

"Oh, don't start that again," Puck said

"I'll win," he gave her a self-assured smirk and trailed his hand down her spine, chuckling as her breathing hitched.

Then he grabbed her ass. He just couldn't resist.


	3. Teenage Dream

Teenage Dream

**A/N: So, another installment. I'm sorry, I can't keep away, I'm trying to update on Sweet Caroline, which you guys should check out, even though it is just the prologue that I've got up. This one takes place after Vitamin D….and the girls mash up.**

** P**uck leaned back in his chair; smirk slipping across his features as he waited for the girls to start their number. The girls looked blinding, all dressed in bright yellow dresses, their legs on display for him to check out, and as those skirts swirled, he secretly wanted them to rise up a bit higher and give him a peek of underwear. As they jumped into their high-energy performance of Walking on Sunshine and Halo, he couldn't help but sway a bit in his chair. And take the opportunity to check out Rachel Berry's fine ass…and her cleavage in that cute little dress of hers. He could imagine it now, his hand sliding up her leg and under that skirt. He shook his head; he had to get those thoughts gone before he had an embarrassing problem to deal with.

Puck got up and left the room, walking past his locker to Rachel Berry's. She didn't see him until she slammed her locker door shut.

"What would you like Noah?" She asked as her nose turned up a little bit.

"You should wear clothes like that more often, they show off your fine ass and tight little body," he said with a smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Noah, but I cannot fulfill your little teenager wet dream," she said, storming off. 

Puck rolled his eyes, Berry was a complete drama queen, but it was hot…very hot. He imagined how she'd be in bed, but shook the thought out of his head, because he knew very well that Rachel Berry wouldn't be in his bed…ever.

Rachel slammed the door to the choir room, breathing deeply; Noah had been flirting with her again…and it was getting harder and harder to resist. The boy was attractive, and he did have a great voice, and he looked sexy in a leather jacket, what more could Rachel Berry ask for. Even if they didn't last, he would boost her social status if only even for a little bit.

"Stop it," She growled at herself, sitting down at the piano with her sheet music, this was the time when she wished she could play guitar. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream was a catchy song but it defiantly sounded better with guitar accompaniment. She sighed, but launched into the opening chords.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down,_

_Down…_

_Before you met me I was all right_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to live now every February_

_You'll be my valentine,_

_Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Rachel stopped playing but kept singing, standing up to use the full range of her vocal chords, she didn't hear the choir room door open or the sound of footsteps entering the room as she launched into the bridge

Puck had never seen a girl look more sexy than Rachel did, she had changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black cardigan, and her singing those words was making him hot.

"Hey Berry, I thought you said you didn't want to be my teenage dream," He said. Rachel paused in mid note and whirled to face him.

"How do you know I was singing about you Noah, you're abnormally self-centered today aren't you," Rachel said, her voice quivering just a tad. Puck smirked as he heard the quaver in her voice. He walked towards the girl until there were mere centimeters between them.

"Mind singing that part again?" He breathed into her ear. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She shook her head, but Puck pleaded with his hazel eyes.

"Please Berry?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, but opened her mouth and fixed her stance.

_I might get you heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight…_

Puck backed the girl up against the piano as she launched into the bridge again.

_I might get you heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

He wrapped the girls leg around his waist while she was singing, and ran his hand gently up her denim clad thigh, she tried to keep singing, but her breath caught in her throat as Puck crushed his lips to hers with a little smirk, her lips tasted like cherry lip balm and they were as smooth as sin. His tongue swept over her lower lip, and nipped on it. The girl opened her mouth with a small groan and Puck's tongue swirled into her mouth, earning him another slight groan. He pulled his mouth away and kissed along her jaw line and down her neck, nipping and sucking along it, marking her as his and earning yet another moan. He pressed another kiss to her lips, and then to the tip of her nose before pulling away.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, with a sinful smirk, her eyes still closed.

"Well, I want to see your hot little mouth sing that hot song all over again…in my bed," He growled as he loomed over her. The small brunette's eyes flew open, and her jaw dropped.

"Relax Berry, I was joking, though we could to a repeat performance of this kiss if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime," Puck said with a quirked eyebrow. Rachel beamed at him, and nodded her head.

"Great," Puck said, slinging his arm across her shoulder.


	4. Better Than RevengeAka Santana is a

**A/N: Yet again, another addition to my one-shot Puckleberry mania…hope you like it. It's based off the song "Better Than Revenge" off of Taylor Swift's new album, Speak Now. It's Rachel, going totally crazy on Santana, and then Puck walking in and hearing it….:)**

**Reviews appreciated. Love!**

Rachel Berry stalked into the choir room before glee club, hoping to catch Santana alone. She saw the Latina girl sitting there with Brittany.

"Brittany, could you please leave so Santana and I can have a conversation," Rachel stated (more like demanded, there was no room for reasoning). The blonde girl stood up and wandered out of the classroom, and Rachel glared at Santana.

"What is your problem man hands? I can't think with you staring at me like that," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"You are my problem you boy stealing little…UGH," Rachel shouted, her fists clenched at her sides and her body shaking with rage.

"What, little miss. Berry can't swear? Awww, poor little girl. Let me say this loud and clear, Puck is mine. You keep your damn hands off of him or I'll have something to say about it," Santana said with a toss of her ponytail. Rachel stared at her, her mouth wide open.

"You did not just say that Lopez," Rachel growled.

"The only damn thing you're known for is you sexual prowess in bed. That and your talent for stealing boyfriends. I'll have you know that Noah and I are better suited to each other than you and him ever were. We actually have conversation that involves our mouths," Rachel stopped, taking a deep breath and Santana laughed,

"There are lots of conversations you can have with your mouth Berry, trust me…most of them don't involve talking,"

Rachel blushed a bright red before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Oh trust me Santana, I know that. But you know what, I think you telling people about what you and Noah did over the summer is just because you're jealous him and I are dating! Just because you have a Cheerios skirt makes people believing you. But no amount of Cheerios outfits gives you dignity. You're a lying little tramp who can't deal with the fact that I am dating and currently in love with the boy you have a thing for!" Rachel said, her face right in Santana's space.

"You love me? Man Berry, that's pretty hot," Came a lazy drawl over her shoulder. Rachel blushed and turned to look at her boyfriend,

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" Rachel trailed off as she watched her boyfriends eyes rake down her body, then back up to her eyes.

"That's fine Berry, I love you too!" Puck said (Yeah, he knows, totally out of character, but whatever, it's the truth).

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Puck, you love this little….ugh!" Santana yelled, her arms crossed over her chest in frustration.

"I do actually. And I don't appreciate you spreading rumours about me and you over the summer," Puck said as he drew Rachel into his arms.

"So maybe you should think about what you did," he said as he brought his lips to Rachel's. The kiss was gentle, a caress. The couple heard Santana storm out of the room, and heard frenzied gasps from the rest of the glee club when they entered the room.

"That was so much better than revenge," Rachel whispered to Puck.

"That was so much hotter than revenge," Puck retorted.

"My dad's aren't home until late tonight, we should ditch glee club and go back to my house," Rachel muttered, extracting herself from Puck's arms.

"Mr. Schuester, Puck has a horrible headache and needs to go home, I'm going to drive him," Rachel said informatively, grabbing her boyfriend by the hand and leading him out of the choir room.

"Fuck, you mean we have to actually make it to your house?" Puck groaned,

"Seeing you take on Santana like that was fucking hot!"

"Noah! Watch your language," Rachel said as they got into Puck's truck. The drive home was a fast one, Rachel complaining about the speed as usual and Puck ignoring it. When he finally parked in the driveway, Rachel led him by the hand into the house and up to her room.

"Noah, close your eyes," Rachel said.

"Oh, I like the sound of this," Noah said, his dark eyes flickering closed.

"We're going to have a conversation with no words," Rachel said. A mischievous grin spread across Puck's face.

"Are you meaning what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"You'll have to see. Keep your eyes closed and you might just be right," Rachel said, leaning in to kiss the boy, her hands sliding down his abs and resting on his belt buckle.

"Rach, you so are," Puck trailed off as…

**A/N: Yeah I know, I ended it…ehehehe, sorry but…..yeah just not gonna go there. **


	5. Only Happy When it Rains

Only Happy When It Rains

Rachel opened her door; the sound on her rooftop was indeed the sound of a heavy rainstorm. The rain was one of Rachel's favourite things, and no, she really didn't want to seem clichéd like "Singing in the Rain" or anything like that. (Of course she sings in the rain, she is Rachel Berry) But really, how can you not love the rain, it's the one place you stand and you can cry, or laugh, or be totally angry, and where no one judges you. The rain cleanses everything from you, and leaves you happy, maybe still a little bit teary, but Rachel and the rain go together like peas in a pod, when one starts, the other is happy (of course the rain can't be happy, so when the rain starts, Rachel is happy).

The brunette teen looked down at her attire, her white tank top and denim shorts probably not the best attire for dancing in the rain, but she didn't want to change, she loved the rain too much for that. She closed the door behind her as she skipped onto the grass, holding her arms out and spinning, her head tipped back and her mouth open to catch some of the drops.

* * *

Puck wandered the streets; it was a rain day…one of his favourite types of days. It had not been a good time lately; there was Quinn, who was now back to normal. It seemed like he was the only one who remembered about Beth, his darling little girl. He could stop thinking about how he was like his father, up and leaving his little kid. Puck was trying to ignore the flood of memories he had from his childhood, his dad not really being around, and even when he was, he was drunk, and sometimes he was abusive. Puck ran his hands across his face, his plaid shirt and jeans were soaked to his body, and he probably would get sick, but he didn't care.

And on top of all his other problems, there was a certain brunette with a voice the size of Texas on his mind. Rachel Berry was a constant fixture there, it was like she was the sun and he was just a measly little planet revolving around her. They had become friends as of lately, with light hearted banter; that banter was what kept Puck going lately, he had just been overwhelmed. But then again, the rain was the place to lose those feelings. Mr. Shue always did say to sing it…and that couldn't hurt. Puck started to pick up a beat in his head, before opening his mouth to sing.

"Livin' my life in a slow hell

Different girl every night at the hotel

I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days

Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky

Wish I had a good girl to miss me

Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away

Sat down and cried today

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her

I put your picture away, sat down and cried today

I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her"

* * *

Rachel heard the vocal strains of a familiar song, and a beautiful song. She saw a strangely familiar figure walking towards her, so she decided to pick up the female lead.

"I called you last night in the hotel

Everyone knows but they wont tell

But their half hearted smiles tell me

Somethin' just ain't right

I been waitin' on you for a long time

Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine

I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I saw ya yesterday with an old friend " she finished, and the figure looked up at her.

"Rachel?" Puck asked in disbelief,

"The one and only," the brunette said with a laugh,

"And now you ruined the song!"

Puck just stared at Rachel, this was a side of the girl he'd never seen. She was standing there grinning at him, her white tank top plastered to her body, her teal bra visible through the see-through fabric, and her denim shorts were suctioned to her legs. She was barefoot, and her hair was a soaking wet mass against her back. And with her looking like that, Puck thought that Rachel Berry couldn't be any sexier.

"Sorry for ruining it," He said with a shrug.

"That's fine, I enjoy talking to you," She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You know I can see your bra Rachel," Puck drawled in response, a smirk slipping across his features. Rachel rolled his eyes,

"Have you ever wondered if I actually care?" She asked him.

"Touché Berry, Touché,"

"Damn straight," She said with a grin.

"You know you look really hot like that Berry?" Puck asked, trying again to embarrass the girl.

"Do you know that your ass looks perfect with your jeans suctioned to it like that?" she retorted

"Do you know that I really would love to kiss you right now?" Puck asked, invading Rachel's personal space and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel leaned forward

"Do you know that I probably wouldn't mind?" Rachel asked. That was all the prompting Puck needed. Their lips crashed into each other like a force of nature. It was a gentle kiss, perfect for the first kiss in all practical sense of the word. Rachel drew herself closer to Puck's body, and the boy responded by nibbling on her lower lip. She opened her mouth to him, and they explored each other's mouths. Puck ran his hands up and down the sides of Rachel's body, and the girl ran her hands down his chest and up under his shirt, outlining his abs with the tips of her nails. They both pulled back to gasp in some air.

"I'm cold Noah," Rachel said, her teeth chattering.

"Me too," he admitted

"I'm going to go home now? I'll see you later Rach," He said, turning in the direction he came from.

"Wait," Rachel called out. Puck stopped and turned back towards her.

"Yes?" he asked

"What does this make us now?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend if you want it," Puck said

"I'd like that," Rachel said, and with a little wave, the two teens were on their way to their respective homes.

* * *

Rachel was curled up under her covers, shivering, and running a massive fever. An untouched bowl of chicken noodle soup sat by her bed, along with her cell phone. The buzzing noise startled her, and she reached a hand out of the blanket to grab it, bringing it close to her to check the number. She opened the phone to read the text that she had gotten

'Guess we both got the same fever then hey babe?-Noah'

Rachel smiled, then keyed in a brief response

'It was worth it though!-Rachel'


End file.
